1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods of bonding metals and more particularly to diffusion bonding of copper and titanium alloy and a projectile manufactured thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of titanium alloy for artillery projectiles is desirable due to its high strength and substantially lighter weight compared to conventional materials.
In order, for ballistic purposes, to produce a spin on such a projectile as it emerges from a cannon barrel the concept of channeling spiral grooves in the barrel (known as rifling) is employed in conjunction with a soft metal band, for example, a copper band attached to the outer circumference of the projectile. The band deforms into the rifling in the barrel of the cannon and provides a tooth and track combination by which rotation is imparted to the projectile as it travels down the barrel. It is thus known as a rotating band.
For particular applications, swaging, the most common method of attaching such a band is not possible due to the need for a shallow band seat necessitated by structural considerations.
The invention has therefore been devised as a means of attaching such a band to such a projectile in particular and as a means for joining copper and titanium alloy in general. The inventors know of no prior art which anticipates the novel process or product disclosed herein.